


Comfort from a Flaming Homosexual

by Jimblejambles



Series: STOP GIVING ME YOUR AUTOMAIL ARM WHENEVER I ASK YOU TO LEND A HAND! [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Brief homophobia, Edward is just a lil confused, Fluff, He's learning tho, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimblejambles/pseuds/Jimblejambles
Summary: What happened when Ling, Winry and Alphonse went to comfort an upset Edward.





	Comfort from a Flaming Homosexual

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put it in a separate work because I wanted to keep the chat flow.

“What the actual fuck?” Edward sprung up from his position on his sofa, clapping his hands together to prepare. He was met with Ling standing with his hands up. “How the fuck did you get in here?”

“I climbed in through the window.” Ling gestured to the open window. Edward was immediately by it and slamming it shut.

“Nice one. There is no way you climbed all this way up.” Edward remarked, making his way back to his blanket cocoon. Edward stumbled back over as Ling began to unlock the door. “What are you doing?”

“Unlocking the door so Al and Winry can get in in a second.” Ling continued to unlock the door. “Jeez. How many locks do you need?”

Edward picked up his blankets, wrapping one around himself. “Why are you here?”

“Because Mustang’s a dick.” Ling stated. “Your worth is not determined by the amount of sex you’ve had and it was wrong of him to even attempt to hold it against you.”

Edward let himself collapse into the sofa, sliding down until only his head was bent. “I know. I just-” He bit his lip. “I just-” He groaned into a pillow. “I’ve never really felt that way about any women."

Ling smiled slightly. “You ever considered you might just be gay?”

Edward blushed. “What? No way. I’ve seen gay people and I’m nothing like them.”

“Idiot. Everyone experiences sexuality differently. The most unlikely people can turn out to be flaming homosexuals and the most likely could turn out to be something different.” Ling explained, sitting down next to Edward.

“Well that’s easy for you to say. You’re straight.” Edward pointed out.

Ling had the nerve to chuckle at that. “You are definitely off the mark with that one. I’m very much gay.”

“WHAT?” Edward screamed, sliding the whole way off the sofa. “No fucking way. You’re like the straightest guy I know.”

“Nope. I’m as gay as Ellen Degeneres.” Ling exclaimed.

“Shit. Really?” Ling just nodded in response.

“Yup. Now stop worrying so much. You’ll realise your sexuality when the time is right, so until then continue being the little alchemy nerd you are.” Ling stretched out.

“WHO YOU CALLING SHORT?” Edward shouted, moving to pull Ling’s ear as the door opened.

“Yo, we bought ice cream and shitty movies.” Winry held up a shopping bag. Edward quickly retreated from Ling and moved to steal the shopping bag.

The next couple hours were filled with watching the spongebob movie and eating various tubs of ice cream.


End file.
